Fathers' Day
by A11y50n
Summary: Grace wants to celebrate an important day with those she loves.


**A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed my previous stories. Sorry for not replying there is no excuse for this.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

FATHERS' DAY

"Danno…..?"

"Yeah Monkey?"

"Can you help me with a project?"

"What's the project?"

Grace explained to Danno what she wanted. He just sat there for a few minutes in total silence.

"Danno?"

"Uh Monkey, that's a great idea but you know I'm not that good with technology!"

Danny watched as his daughter looked him with tears in her eyes.

"However, I do know two people that are great with technology and I'm sure they will help us."

The smile that blossomed on Grace's face was worth it. He got his phone and spoke to the two techno whizzes.

A couple of weeks later….

"Cath, can I ask a favour?"

"Sure Danny."

"Can we swap our weekend?"

"Can I ask why?"

"Grace really wants to spend that weekend at your place as long as you don't have any other plans."

"Why that weekend Danny? It's fine, but is it a special day for you?"

"Well, Grace has something special to do then."

Danny explained what Grace's plan was and Cath couldn't have been happier. In the end Cath just said why don't they have two weeks in a row at their place which Danny was happy with.

A couple of weeks later

Steve got up at his usual hour even though it was a Sunday. He was careful not to wake up Catherine. He made his way downstairs passing Danny's room and Grace's room. He hoped she finished her homework he couldn't believe she was still up at 02:00 on Saturday morning trying to finish her homework. _He got up to get a drink and passed her room and saw the light was still on so he knocked lightly on her door and opened I to find Danny on Grace's bed sleeping while Grace was at her desk still working._

"_Gracie, why don't you go to bed and you can finish that tomorrow. I'll help you. You shouldn't be up this late."_

_Grace looked at her Uncle through tired eyes._

"_It's ok Uncle Steve I'm nearly finished. Danno said he'd help me if I needed it."_

_They both looked at Danny who was happy sleeping on his daughter's bed. They looked at each other and started to laugh._

"_What's the project about? You've been working on it for ages. I hope you get the grade you deserve."_

"_It's about Family."_

"_Ok, just call me if you need any help."_

"_Thanks Uncle Steve."_

He got a bottle of water from the fridge and walked out to the lanai with his towel. He placed both on a chair and went for his morning swim. Unbeknownst to him the rest of the house was awake and was waiting to hear the SUPERSEAL leave the house. Grace was the first up and about she knew she had a tight window. She got ready super quickly. She was ready and Catherine met her as well as Danno. The two adults watched as the teenager walked to the chair on the lanai and place two books on top of the towel and now all three had to wait. Patience was not a virtue of any of the three. Cath and Danny took turns getting ready, each did so more quickly than they would usually because they didn't want to leave Grace by herself if Steve didn't like his present.

At the end of his swim Steve started for the chair. He noticed that there was something on top of his towel. As he got closer he noticed it was a present because there was a massive bow on top. He couldn't figure out why he had a present, it wasn't his birthday or Christmas. There seemed to be two books. He got the bottle of water and drank most of it before he dried himself off and sat down. He opened the first book which had a camouflaged cover. On the inside front cover was a little note written in his niece's neat handwriting:

Dear Uncle Steve,

Here's a book of stories about how much your father loved you from those who love you and loved him.

Grace

Steve was shocked. This must have been the 'project' she was working on. He sat back and began to read.

There were numerous stories about what a nervous father his dad was before Steve was born. They were all written in Gracie's handwriting each entry in different shades of blue. One entry caught his eye:

Grandpa John, (this made Steve smile, Grace had adopted his family as her's) was very proud of you when you looked after Aunty Mary when she started having her periods. Apparently they were really bad she was always in a lot of pain for the first couple of days, anyway you two used to argue all the time. There was a day when you were going to meet up with your friends to watch a movie at the cinema, you were looking forward to it for weeks. You were ready to go but you saw Aunty Mary on the sofa and she looked so miserable that you cancelled going to the movies to stay home with her and keep her company and distract her from the pain. You made popcorn for her and got her a hot water bottle and you kept her company and you managed to do that without having one argument. Grandpa John was so proud of you. By the third day everything was back to normal and you and Aunt Mary would be fighting again but every month you would spend the first couple of days with Aunt Mary when she had her period and you would look after her. Both Grandpa John and Grandma Doris loved seeing you in protective brother mode. What was sweeter was the fact that Aunt Mary loved it as well and one day you came home to find a football jersey of your favourite player on your bed. Neither of you said anything about it but you loved that shirt and you wore it all the time.

Another entry,

You let Aunt Mary go with you and your friends to the beach even though you didn't want her with you. It was the first time she wore a bikini to the public beach, you were used to it at home. She wanted to sunbathe and you wanted to swim so you and your friends went into the water. You kept an eye out on Aunt Mary. At one point you looked back and saw there was guy near to Aunt Mary and she didn't look too happy so you quickly got out of the water and went to her. The guy was saying horrible things to Aunt Mary and you caught some of it about how she was a tease and other things. Aunt Mary was practically in tears. You were going to punch the guy. Your friends saw what was happening and came to help you and Mary. Before you could throw the first punch an officer came, it was Duke Lakala, he saw what was about to happen and broke it up before it could start. You took Aunt Mary home but she kept on crying and refused to tell you exactly what the guy said to her. She refused to wear a bikini after that. Even when she went out with her friends she wore long shorts below the knee and long sleeved tops. You hated seeing her like that. It just so happened that you came home one day and your knuckles were bloody and Aunt Mary caught you trying to clean them up. She helped you and you refused to tell her what happened. A couple of days later she found out that you found that guy and while your friends were keeping look out you beat the crap out of him. That day you were just coming back from swimming and Aunt Mary was waiting for you on the beach as soon as you came out she hugged you and said 'Thanks Steve'. You hugged her back and you two sat on the beach and talked. She told you everything that happened. Grandpa John and Grandma Doris knew the whole story as Duke had told them and after the beating, a few girls came forward to press charges against the guy because he assaulted them. You found out about this and told Aunt Mary everything you knew. You told her that no guy has the right to touch her if she doesn't want them to and it doesn't matter what she's wearing. She could be naked and no guy had the right to touch her but you did tell her to keep her clothes on because you really didn't want to see her naked. She shoved you when you said this and you shoved her back. Aunt Mary was always so confident but since that guy she was a different person and you hated seeing her like that. You also told her that the guy made the other girls feel dirty and guilty for 'teasing' him by wearing normal bathing suits so he would guilt them into sleeping with him. You told Aunt Mary that the next day you were going to show her some self-defence moves because no sister of his was going to be a victim and she had your permission to kick the crap (I can't write what you actually said because Danno would kill me even though he would agree with the sentiment) out of an guy who treated her like crap. Both your parents heard the two of you talking that night and gradually Aunt Mary became her normal confident self and she began to wear bikinis to the beach again. You helped her so much with the self-defence it built up her confidence so much. Your dad was so proud of you even though the beating you gave the guy meant you couldn't play in the game that week I was worth it after all you were just protecting your sister.

At the end of that entry Steve heard his phone ringing, he looked at the screen and it was his sister.

"He Mare, how are you?"

"I'm fine bro, I just rang to tell you we have the greatest niece. Aunt Deb came to see me yesterday and gave me a present but I wasn't to open it until today and when I did I was amazed. I'm assuming you have a copy as well?"

"Yeah, I've just finished reading the entry about that guy that was giving you grief over a bikini. I didn't know dad knew the whole story but why am I not surprised. I bet we never had any secrets from him."

"Yeah I think he knew everything and only mentioned it if he needed to. You need to read the rest of the book. You made need some tissues with you. I'm going to call Grace soon and thank her I just hope you understand how special she is bro."

"Of course I do. Danny's so lucky."

"So are you, HAPPY FATHER'S DAY bro. Take care, love you."

Steve stared at the phone. Today was Father's day and Grace gave this to him today to let him know that he was loved by his dad and apparently Mary had received one as well. He carried on reading. There were stories from Joe in his own handwriting about how much his dad loved him and Mary. Then Chin had included some entries about how much his dad loved to watch him play football. He loved the fact that he was a team player and not the centre of attention. Chin also mentioned all the hikes they took together that his father treasured and he could wait to take him spear fishing. After his dad sent him and Mary away he wasn't the same, outwards people saw the John McGarrett he wanted people to see on the inside he was depressed. Only those who knew him well knew what it did to him to send his pride and joys away. He was never the same again.

Steve wiped away the tears as he read these entries, Chin would know, he was his dad's partner and he was very astute. Steve carried on reading the other entries and these were from Joe and talked about how proud he was of Steve. There was entry after entry. As Steve kept on reading he realised that Joe thought of him as a son and he did think of Joe as a dad. He was reading the pride of a father about his son. This made more tears flow. Steve wiped them away as he got his phone and dialled his other father.

"Hey Steve, you ok?"

"Hey Joe, just rang to say HAPPY FATHER'S day!"

"That granddaughter of mine gave it to you then?"

Steve laughed, Joe was married three times but never had any kids but he had a granddaughter in the shape of Grace Williams. She adopted him one day. Steve chuckled at the memory:

"_Grandpa Joe, Grandpa Joe?"_

_Joe just stared at her as if she lost her mind_

"_Huh? What did you call me?"_

_Danny, Steve, Cath and the rest of the ohana were all there for a cookout and they all had grins on their faces at Joe's blank look. Grace put her hands on her hips and gave him the 'look'. She explained things to him as if she was talking to a five year old. His made the others laugh although they tried to cover it up by coughing instead._

"_you are Uncle Steve's second dad so that makes you my Grandpa. Also you're Grandpa John's brother like Danno is with Uncle Steve so that makes you my Grandpa twice over, technically you're probably my Grand Uncle but that's just silly so you're Grandpa Joe, understand?"_

_Joe just stood here and nodded his head._

"_Now most grandparents but presents for their grandkids but you don't have to?"_

"_I don't?"_

"_No; because apparently 'I'm too spoiled' already and I don't need someone else buying me things." Grace huffed out as if she's been told his a number of times._

_Joe looked to Danny and saw the dad nod his head. Joe was rubbing his hand over his head as if he was thinking about something._

"_you know what Grace?"_

"_What?"_

"_Well since I've retired I have a lot of spare time and seeing when you're on vacation you will have a lot of spare time maybe you can help me try all the different flavours of shave ice and explain to me importance of the animated films and we would have to do research which will mean me taking you to the movies while everyone else is at work. What do you say?"_

_Grace squealed. Loudly. All you could hear was he banging of something. When everyone turned around all you saw was Danny banging his head against a kitchen cupboard._

"_There has to be one person who can say no to her, there has to be." Danny kept on muttering_

_Everyone laughed._

"Yeah, thanks for always being there for me. Thanks dad."

"Anytime son, anytime. So are you ready for this afternoon?"

"Yeah, everything is set, Cath and I have to make a stop then we'll be ready. What time will you be here by?"

"Don't worry, I'm under orders to be there early or else. You thought I was tough as your training officer but Grace is worse and she's only 13!"

"Yeah but we wouldn't change her."

"No we wouldn't, I'll see you later."

Steve read the last few entries and they made him smile. He closed the book and would treasure it always. He then turned to the second book and opened it and was humbled by what he read on the inside front cover:

Hey Uncle Steve,

I know I'm a lucky kid but I'm probably the luckiest kid ever. I know I'm really lucky to have three dads, Danno, Step Stan and you. Danno obviously loves me because I'm his. Step Stan had to love me because he married my mum. He's better with Charlie than he is with me not because I'm not his but because he was there from day one with him, well technically day two. Then there's you, you love me like I'm your own even though you don't have to. You choose to treat me as a daughter and I love you for that. You even signed a custody agreement so I could stay with you and Aunt Cath every other weekend. There are more reasons why I love you. Firstly, you made my Danno smile. I knew he wasn't happy at HPD, he tried to hide it from me but I could tell. Then he met you and he smiled more. You gave him a family when you started five-0. You became his brother. Secondly, you did a really nice thing for me and Danno, you booked us that hotel so we would have a great weekend. You hadn't even met me yet but you did that for us, that was amazing Uncle Steve. It was a really sweet thing to do for people you really didn't know especially as it was so soon after Grandpa John's death. Then you gave me another family, I have some great Uncles in Chin, Kamekona and Max and some kickass Aunts in Catherine and Kono, the first is your wife and the second will be Danno's soon. You're a great father Uncle Steve and there are so many people who love you. I can't wait for you and Aunt Cath to have a babies (yes Babies as in plural, more than one, preferably three or four) I'm going to be the best older sister/ cousin to your kids. Hopefully I won't have to wait too long (HINT,HINT, HINT) Oh by the way Danno is impatient about becoming an Uncle as well. If you could also mention to him that it would be great if you two became parents at the same time that would be cool. I can't wait until Danno and Aunt Kono have babies (again, yes as in plural!) I better be first on your list for babysitters! I will always love you Uncle Steve. You're the best next to my Danno!

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY Uncle Steve!

Love always,

Your favourite niece/ daughter

Gracie

P.S. I know I'm lucky to have three dads but I'll probably rethink that when I start to date. I'm kind of worried as I don't know who is going to be the calm one, you or Danno, which is saying something!

This book has some of the wonderful memories since I moved here. There are pages for you to add your memories and you can read them to your kids so you remember you are loved.

The first entry was about the hotel, the second was meeting the team at the football game. There was also the first time when Grace met Cath. Steve read all the entries (each was in a different bright colour), there were quite a few each accompanied with pictures. They did bring back happy memories and they made him smile and some made him laugh out loud. Grace had a great way of describing things including her Danno!

Grace was pacing the living room waiting for her Uncle to come in. She wasn't sure if he would like her Father's day gift. She wanted him to know he was loved. Danno, Aunt Cath and Aunt Kono, who arrived twenty minutes ago, were in the kitchen. They had smiles on their faces. They would alternate between watching Grace pace, a habit she picked up from her Uncle after spending so much time at the hospital when one or another member of the ohana were in hospital. The married jokes had died down over the last couple of years instead Grace's paternity was called into question. Even Danny sometimes looked at his daughter and thought was she Steve's. It was funny she had picked up a few of Steve's traits that the ohana started to make jokes. The pacing, the dare devil element, the love of water; she's in the school swim team and her Uncle helps her a lot and trains with her a couple times a week, cases permitting and the ability to start her Danno off on a rant deliberately. The talking, the talking with hands, the ranting and the ability to name Steve's faces were all Danno's traits. It was as if Grace was their child. None of the ohana could see elements of Rachel in Grace. She was all Danny and Steve.

Steve walked into the kitchen and handed Cath the book so she could read what Grace had written. Cath took the book and watched as Steve went to his niece. Grace was so busy pacing she didn't realise that Steve was back in the house until she bumped right into him. Grace was shocked that she didn't see Steve before she walked into him. Steve caught Grace and they hugged. Grace hugged her Uncle tightly.

"I love you Uncle Steve and I'm not the only one!" Grace whispered

"I love you too Gracie. That was a great present. You didn't have to do all that but I do really love the books."

"You're welcome Uncle Steve. Daniel or Danielle!"

"Huh? What's with the names?"

"I think either one would be a great name for my first brother/ sister/ cousin don't you think?"

"GRACE REBECCA WILLIAMS what have I said about that?" Danno shouted

"That I'm not allowed to pester Uncle Steve or Aunt Cath about when they're going to become parents." Grace replies as if she's said the same sentence on more than a few occasions.

Steve was laughing hard. Steve and Grace turned around to see Danny, Kono and Cath were standing there. Cath was blushing, Kono was laughing and Danny was red in the face.

"Ok but you know my brother will have to be called Steven don't you?"

Danny was standing there with his opening and closing his mouth like a fish with no sound coming out, Kono was now the one that was blushing and Cath was laughing.

"You only said I couldn't pester Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath, you never said I couldn't pester you and Aunt Kono!" Grace said with a smug smile

An hour later Cath and Steve were on their way to the cemetery. Cath had a small bunch of flowers as well as a larger one. A Steve's look Cath explained.

"Grace bought a bunch for your dad."

Steve smiled then remembered the day when he found Danny and Grace by his dad's Grave:

_Cath was with him, he really needed her with him and thankfully she was free, he knew she would make the time even if she was busy. He parked behind the Camaro. That in itself didn't seem weird. They both got out and he took Cath's hand and he slowly walked to the grave. He stopped a few metres away as there sitting in front of the head stone was his partner and his niece:_

"_Hi Grandpa John, I'm Grace Williams. I'm your son's niece. He's the best Uncle ever! You would be so proud of him. He's really brave and strong and funny and caring. He made us ohana. Uncle Steve is really clever but he can be a bit dense!"_

"_Grace!"_

"_Grandpa John must know this about Uncle Steve as he is his son!" Grace turned back to the head stone "was he always like his Grandpa? I mean he is really smart but then with other things he's not so good. I mean Miss Weston wants to be his girlfriend but he has Aunt Cath who's the best but Miss Weston won't stop."_

"_Grace what are you talking about? I thought you liked Lori?"_

"_Miss Weston is ok I just don't like the way she looks at Uncle Steve."_

"_I think someone has a little crush on her Uncle." Dann said with a smile_

"_Huh?" Grace's eyes opened wide "EEEEWWWWWW that's gross, he's almost as old as you and he's my Uncle. Yeah I love him but not like that, he's my Uncle, Danno. Have you not noticed that Miss Weston always stands too close to Uncle Steve and always touches him just a bit?"_

"_What are you talking about? You've only been in the office a couple of times?" Danny said although now it made sense why his daughter still called Lori Miss Weston, when she didn't take to someone she was always very 'proper' with them_

"_Well when I saw how she behaved with Uncle Steve I had to talk to someone and Aunt….., that person agreed with but told me that Uncle Steve only had eyes for Aunt Cath so I had nothing to worry about. Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath are perfect for each other I just don't want anyone to come between them."_

"_Oh Monkey, no one will come between them. Just for your information I'm the younger one our Uncle Steve is older than me!"_

"_Really? He looks younger." Grace didn't see her dad's incredulous face she turned back to the head stone "Your son is the best SEAL EVER. He and Aunt Kono are teaching me to surf. He also took me and Danno to see the petroglyphs and to other places you took him when he was a boy. You would be so proud of him he's the head of a task force and my Danno, Aunt Kono and you know Uncle Chin are all members of the task force and they catch bad guys and make Hawaii safer for everyone. I wish I could have met you and thank you for having such a great son. Thanks for Uncle Steve Grandpa John. I love you."_

"_My daughter's not wrong, you've got a great son. He's a credit to you. I hated it here when I first came but because of him I started to like it. He is a thoughtful young man he thought of my daughter before he even met her. He made me smile more and he gave me a ohana. Now he's my brother and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for him. He's my best friend and brother all in one. Cath is really good for him and they love each other. Hopefully he'll ask her to marry him soon, he's a bit slow with some things. However he is the most honourable man I know and it is a pleasure to call him brother. Thank you for raising a wonderful son, you would be so proud of what he's accomplished. He's the best. He has a family that looks out for him even though he's always surprised by that. I know you made a hard decision in sending your children away but it made him the man he is today and I thank you for that."_

_Father and daughter got up and turned around to see Steve and Cath there with tears running down their cheeks. Before either father or daughter could say anything Steve hugged Grace and then Danny._

"_Thanks Danny."_

"_Grace wanted to talk to her Grandpa John and I couldn't say no to her."_

"_Who can?"_

"_I know and that's a little scary. We'll leave you to it. See you at your place later yeah?"_

_Steve nodded and looked at Grace hugging Cath._

Steve smiled as he thought of those memories, they arrived at the cemetery and Steve spoke to his dad. After he finished Cath placed the two bunches of flowers by the head stone. Their one had a card that read

love always, Steve and Mary.

The Smaller one had a card that read

Happy Grandfather's Day Grandpa John, love always your granddaughter (the only one at the moment!) Gracie

Steve turned to Cath after reading the smaller card

"She's determined to have a baby brother or sister isn't she?"

"I'm pretty sure that's an understatement!" Cath replied and Steve chuckled

Later that day, the rest of the ohana came for a barbeque. They celebrated Father's Day, everyone knew how Grace and Steve felt about each other so they were not surprised by the celebration. Grace had Skyped with Step Stan earlier on and he loved his present which was a similar book but with all her memories since her mum married Stan. The man had tears in his eyes as he thanked his step daughter. Danny made sure it reached Stan in time. The three men had come to an agreement. They all loved Grace and so decided to work together so they knew how to handle certain things like potential boyfriends. They didn't have to worry for a few years but the wanted to be prepared. Barring any emergencies/ cases all three would be there to greet the boy that would be taking her on her first date. Not that Rachel, Kono or Cath knew this. The three men were protective of the girl that they love.

"Danny you are one lucky guy to have a kid like her. Are you sure you don't mind her thinking of me like a dad?"

"Steve don't be a goof! You love her, you would die for her. When I moved here I hated it so much, everything used to annoy me. What really worried me was the fact who would look after my Monkey if something happened to me? At least back in New Jersey my family would be there for her and they would never let her forget about me. We have dangerous jobs so I think about this sort of thing. What made it bearable here was the fact that I had a partner that cared enough to buy me and my daughter, that he hadn't met at that point, a weekend at a seriously decent hotel so she could swim with the dolphins, she stills talks about that weekend even though it was years ago, a partner that cared enough to get the Governor involved. When I saw you two fist bump at the football game I knew you two would get along, I just didn't realise how well! You two gang up on me, you two deliberately set me off on a rant at least I'm not the only one she can wrap around her finger. Everyone here is at her mercy, I'm just glad that she doesn't abuse it. Chin and Kono helped her with the secure comp time so she could talk to your mum and get those stories about your dad. You would have been proud. We had back up plans in case there was a case, if you came in for some reason. Cath was amazing she had to keep tabs on you. There were a couple of times when you were going to the office and I had to have a'talk' with you about something so you wouldn't catch the three of them there. One night they were hiding in the cupboard as you managed to give Cath and me the slip. You stayed at work for a few hours. Grace loved it after you left, they were so scared you were going to catch them and let me tell you we had no story to explain why they would be in the office let alone a cupboard at that time of night. She loves all of you. What I am really glad about especially since Rachel is in Vegas with Stan and Charles is the fact that Grace and Cath get along so well. I don't know what we would do if they didn't like each other."

"Yeah, they get along great they're as thick as thieves. It's kind of scary though when Gracie, Cath and Kono get together and plan something!"

"Don't I know it! But you were 'Uncle Steve' from the beginning but what you don't realise is that you've been Step Steve for longer. She never said the words to me straight away but I knew when she thought of you as a dad. She knew you would protect her like I do. I know if something was to happen to me then you would look after her, she knows it too. You would never let her forget about me. It was probably the second year we were here that she asked me 'how come there was no day for Aunts and Uncles?' I had no idea what to say to her. She wanted to make all you some cards so she did but it was for Valentine's day, she wanted there to be a special day for all of you but when she spoke of it she didn't mention you. She talked about Uncle Chin, Uncle Kamekona, Uncle Max and Aunt Kono. She didn't mention Uncle Steve because she already thought of you as Step Steve she just didn't want to say it out aloud."

"Danny…"

"Steve, its fine. My daughter is loved by many. They say you can never choose your family, they're wrong you chose us and there is not one day that I regret that choice. I am thankful every day that you made me your partner I just wish it was under better circumstances. I have a Father's Day gift for you."

Danny pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Steve. Steve took it and unfolded it and began to read. He couldn't believe it. He looked up with tears in his eyes to his brother and was stunned by the gift.

"When Grace told me what she wanted to do this year for Father's Day I knew what would be the perfect present for you. Rachel, Stan and I talked about it before they moved to Vegas."

"Rachel agreed?"

"Yeah, yeah she did. She knows you love Grace, she knows that this whole group loves Grace and would do anything for her. She also knows that if anything were to happen to me, taking her away from those who love me just as much as Grace does would kill Grace so she agreed to you taking over my custody, if you want. And if Cath wants as well. It would be like it is now, she'll live with you and spend every other holiday with Rachel, Stan and Charles. If and when they come back to live here then Grace will stay with you every other week."

"Wow, of course I want this so will Cath. But what about Grace? Won't she want to be with Rachel?"

"In a way yes but she loves you, the rest of the ohana and Hawaii more. Plus her step mum will be here as well." Danny smiled

"Will Kono be alright with this?"

"Yeah we talked it through and she knows you would be firm with Grace where as she would probably take one look at those big brown eyes and cave. Plus she's worried that because the age difference not being so big Grace may not listen to her especially if she's hurting over my death. This way Kono gets the best of both worlds, she gets to still be an important part of her life while still being cool Aunt Kono!"

"Wow, I'd be honoured are you sure Gracie is fine with it?"

"YES! You goof! It was her idea! Congratulations, you are a father to a 13 year old!"

Steve just sat there with the biggest smile on his face.

Once everyone had arrived they all relaxed and enjoyed the food and friendship. Grace had been really busy over the last month, not only did she make the four scrap books she also made a number of cards for her Uncles, Chin, Kamekona and Max as well as Joe.

Danny as well as Steve was shocked by this. Grace kept it a secret from her Danno but she had Cath's and Kono's help for the cards.

"Well there's no Uncle or Grandpa day so I thought they could share Father's day with you two. You don't mind do you?" Grace asked

Steve and Danny just stood there dumbfounded as they looked on to see the amazed looks on Chin, Kamekona, Max and Joe's face. Joe had adopted her as a granddaughter, well to be honest Grace high jacked him since she found out Steve thought of him as a father and Joe was happy with the situation. He loved Grace as well.

Both Danny and Steve shook their heads in response to Grace's question. Everybody enjoyed the afternoon and all the male members of ohana were exceptionally happy with the afternoon.

Later that night…

Steve and Cath walked into their bedroom after clearing up the mess downstairs. Danny and Grace left to go back to their own home as Danny wanted to give them some time to themselves even though Cath and Steve told them to stay. As they walked into the room Steve noticed there was a package on his side of the bed with an envelope on top. He stopped suddenly that Cath bumped into him.

"Can you believe it? Grace must have left his before she went, she's a sneaky one."

Cath walked around Steve and sat on bed crossed legged.

"Why don't you open it sailor?"

"Ok."

Steve sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. He decided to open the package first. He was surprised to find two books of baby names, one of English names the other of Hawaiian. Steve laughed.

"Grace isn't subtle is she?" Steve said as he gave the books to Cath

He then opened the envelope and stared for a couple of minutes before he raised his stunned gaze to Cath's who had tears in her eyes.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY STEVE!"

"How long have you known? How far are you? When are you due? How are you? Are you feeling ok? You need to rest. You should be lying down!"

"Steve,.." Cath laughed as he asked all those questions without taking a breath "…calm down. I found out two weeks ago….."

Cath held up a hand before he could ask why she didn't tell him then.

"I found out just before Danny asked if he could swap his weekend because Grace really wanted to be here this specific weekend and when he explained it to me I thought it would be the perfect time to tell you. I have just passed he first trimester so in six months we will be welcoming McGarrett junior! I'm fine, thankfully no morning sickness yet. I don't need to rest I'm fine. If you're going to be like this for the next six months I think you will need to spend some more time with Danny because I'm pregnant not sick! I will lie down when you do, I think I will need lots of cuddles with my husband.

Cath watched Steve's smile widen. He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her gently on the lips then surprised her by lifting her top and placing a kiss on her stomach. He then looked at the sonogram picture again of 'baby McGarrett' while he held Cath close .

"So are you happy Sailor?"

"This is the best day ever!"


End file.
